Miraculous Twist
by saberstorm
Summary: He should have told his son a long time ago. He knows that now. It seems to run in the family. Maybe it was luck. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it wasn't too late. Season 1 Spoiler Alert! Now contains additional interconnected one-shots from my random mind.
1. Agreste Tragedy

Insert Standard Disclaimer Here

So, a little bit of necessary back-story (sorry folks), because I wasn't going to write anything for this fandom at first, but then I saw _Volpina_ , and had to put this one down. Like many in the fandom, I saw the possibility of Gabriel Agreste as being Hawk Moth when I first started watching, but I still hoped that there would be a more interesting twist instead. Then _Simonsayz_ came out, and I noticed something interesting. While others looked at the possibility of Gabriel recognizing the ring on Adrien, I looked at the cuts between Hawk Moth and Gabriel and noticed that while there was time between the two, the placement and timing made the idea of the two of them being one and the same questionable at best. Gabriel would have to be very fast to pull that off. On top of that, for a villain who's entire MO is about staying outside the action and using lackeys, putting himself in danger from one of his own Akumas seems highly out of character, and counterproductive to his overall scheme.

So why did Gabriel seem to recognize the ring? After rewatching _Origins_ , I had a sudden idea; a plot twist that I would put in the show if I were writing it. In _Origins_ , we see that the Peacock Miraculous is missing from the chest, Hawk Moth references he found/stole the Butterfly Miraculous, and Master Fu mentions a past mistake. My idea was that Mrs. Agreste used to have the Peakock Miraculous, and her disappearance is the mistake Master Fu mentions. This also explains Gabriel's overprotectiveness of Adrien, because whoever defeated his wife is still out there somewhere.

When _Volpina_ was released, a new puzzle piece came into play with the book, but I found myself screaming "Called It!" internally when I saw the Peacock Miraculous in the safe. From there, a new plot twist formed in my mind, and that is what you're about to read.

* * *

He groaned in pain and his vision swam as he slowly returned to the land of the awake. His body ached from battle, and the feeling of being cold, wet, and muddy didn't help either. Every move was protested as he got to his feet, fumbling with his glasses as he tried desperately to clean them, the mud and the downpour of rain not helping in the slightest.

"Nooroo? What happened?" Only the rain answered his question. "Nooroo?" He reached up to grab his broach...

There was only air awaiting his hand. His Miraculous, and his Kwami partner; they were gone.

"Nooroo? NOOROO! SAPPHIRE!"

Mud swished beneath his shoes as his movements became more frantic and desperate, looking all around in fear for his missing Kwami and missing Partner. No signs of life reached his limited vision. He paused when he felt something nearly crunch beneath his shoe and looked down.

That was when his world shattered. How was he going to live now? How was he going to recover from this failure? How was he going to tell his son? That day with no one to witness, Gabriel Agreste fell to his knees, caring nothing for the mud nor the rain, hand clenched around a blue piece of jewelry, and wept.

Not long would pass before Paris too would weep for its missing and presumed dead heroes: Monarch and Sapphire.

 **10 Years Later...**

The book was gone. He knew his son had seen it, and possibly taken it, and most likely lost it on top of that. He didn't know how he knew, he could just feel it. Maybe it was intuition; maybe he still had some powers left; maybe it was just because he was a father. His first feeling was anger: years of work down the drain. Remorse and guilt immediately followed and doused the flames. He should have told his son long ago, but instead tried to keep him in the dark on the truth, and out of harms way.

"Father? You wanted to see me privately?"

It was a poor choice on his part, considering it didn't work, and only created a rift between them.

"We need to talk, Chat Noir."

His son was good, he'd admit that. All those years of modeling gave Adrien a near perfect poker face. Only the slight widening of the eyes, as if he was about to sneeze, and the small bob of his Adam's apple as he tried to swallow nothing gave him away.

"What are you talking about?"

The sapphire peacock in his hand glimmered as he opened his fingers.

"I know what a Miraculous is, son. Your mother had one too."

He couldn't save his wife, and he couldn't save his friend, but maybe it wasn't time to give up. Maybe he could still be a hero.

Maybe he could save his son.


	2. Reasuring Words

AN: Throwing in more one-shots. All of them are interconnected in some way or another involving a few ideas of my own. This one involves Plagg trying to reassure Adrien in regards to his darkest fear.

Adrien panted hard as he woke from the nightmare. He didn't make a sound beyond that, long ago learning that no one would come to comfort him anymore when he was in the thrall of terror. His eyes darted around wildly as he slowly came to the realization that he was in his room, safe, alone...

Well, not exactly alone.

The nuzzle and purr of his Kwami, Plagg, beneath his chin surprised him. He had learned that while the black cat had a bad habit of thinking with his stomach and no sense of smell, the little creature was very sensitive to his moods and had quite a large, if often sarcastic, heart. But he never would have expected Plagg to offer him comfort at a time like this. Combined with the fact that it had been a long time since he had ever been comforted like this, Adrien nearly sobbed in relief. As it was, a sniff escaped him, and didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong, kid?"

He was almost more scared to answer that he was scared of the answer. What would Plagg think of him? The very thought made him disgusted with himself! Would Plagg leave? He couldn't let that happen! He couldn't loose his Kwami too! He couldn't go back to the days when he was never Chat Noir! But as he began to answer Plagg's purr into his neck with his own purr rumbling from his chest, his resolved failed.

"I killed her, Plagg."

"Who?"

"Ladybug. I killed her."

Plagg stopped purring and rolled his eyes, "You and your lovesick dreams. Yuck! I'm going to loose my appetite before I even get any cheese."

Instantly fuming, Adrien grabbed the Kwami and pulled him level to glare at him. "This is serious, Plagg!" he hissed. "I saw what happened on the Ladyblog. I tried to use Cataclysm on her! It doesn't matter that an Akuma was controlling me with weird powers to increase my hate! It doesn't matter if I love her or not. I almost killed my partner, my friend! I almost killed Ladybug!"

He flopped back into the pillows, letting go in the process. "What if it happens again? What if I actually use Cataclysm on someone? What if I actually kill someone?"

"Not going to happen, kid," Plagg insisted, shaking his head.

"You don't know that," Adrien shot back.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I Do!"

"No You Don't!"

"Listen!" Plagg shot in front of Adrien's face, leveling his Chosen with a glare that looked completely out of place on the small cat. "What's the one thing Ladybug can't do?"

Adrien gave Plagg a confused look, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Safeguards," the Kwami answered. "Every Miraculous and their powers have limits, like how you and Ladybug can only use your special powers once and then have to wait for us Kwami to recharge, or like how Hawk Moth can only do one Akuma at a time unless he cheats like with that time-traveling villain. With the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, there are even more safeguards due to how powerful they are and their Yin-Yang duality. In the case of Ladybug, she can't create life. The Power of Creation allows her to create inanimate objects from nothing, to repair things that were turned to dust or wiped from existence so long as they once existed, and even bring someone back from the edge of death. But she can't reverse death once it has properly laid its claim."

"She gave life back to others," Adrien interrupted. "That time-traveling villain you mentioned -"

"Didn't kill anyone," Plagg now interrupted in turn. "Froze them in time and stole all their potential time energy? Yes. But that's like a wound. It can be healed. Just like two Ladybugs at the same time is a wound in time, and can be fixed. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"I'm trying, but I still don't get what this has to do with me; with Chat Noir," Adrien answered.

Plagg rolled his eyes once more, "I just told you that the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous are like Yin and Yang; equal and opposite; two sides of the same coin. If Ladybug can't create life, what do you think is the one thing you can't do?"

Realization began to dawn on Adrien's face, but Plagg decided to drive it home, "Even if you had touched her with Cataclysm, or even if you were to touch someone else with it, it doesn't matter. Cataclysm may be the power to destroy, but it is impossible to use it to kill. Chat Noir's powers can't kill.

"Now let's go back to sleep, unless you want to owe me cheese in the morning."

As the two of them rolled back into dreamland, one final thought haunted Adrien's mind.

 _Chat Noir can't kill, but Adrien Agreste can._


	3. Purrrrr

AN: Because I had to

 _It's the simple things in life you enjoy_ , Ladybug decided, as she looked out at the nighttime cityscape of Paris. All was quiet, thanks to Hawk Moth's recent defeat, and that left open the opportunity for her and Chat Noir to catch up on some much needed R & R. They were still superheros, and probably always would be, but for now...

Well, for now she had a rather cuddly _Chat_ in her lap demanding attention. She didn't mind though. He gentle scratches around his ears and along his jaw left him a happy, relaxed puddle of purrs that was quite therapeutic to have. She quickly found herself mischievously singing.

"Warm kitty, soft kitty, little ball of fur...

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr! purr..."

"PURRRRR!"

Only the weight of her partner's head on her lap kept her from jumping up in surprise at the sudden vibration she swore she'd feel all the way into next week. She stared down at Chat Noir as he looked up with a sheepish, uncomfortable grin.

"Sorry, My Lady. That song kind of holds... significance for me," he explained.

"Oh?" she prompted.

Chat was silent for a moment, before finally responding, "My mother would sing it to me whenever I was anxious, upset, or whenever she needed me to relax."

"Hmmmm..." Ladybug could feel her mischievous streak come back. "Fond memories of 'Warm Kitty', apparently really good at physics..."

"Don't compare me to Sheldon Cooper," he pouted at her. "I hate that joke." He'd already had it sent his way more than once as Adrien Agreste, by Nino, Chloe, Sabrina, Alya, and even Kim!

"Well if the collar fits," she quipped, flicking the bell on his suit. "But you're right. Sheldon Cooper would make a horrible Chat Noir."

Satisfied, he went back to purring, but she could resist adding the rest in her head.

 _But Chat Noir would make an amusing Sheldon Cooper!_


	4. Arthurian Legend

AN: So, this isn't a proper chapter at the moment, but I wanted to get this idea out there for you guys to give feedback on while I work on the proper chapter. It's going to involve the class at the Collège Françoise-Dupont studying Arthurian Legends, and ultimately our favorite duo, after some investigating by Alya, discover a group of their predecessors. I'm also putting this out in hopes that someone else might be inspired to do a time travel/historical fanfic with this concept.

 **5-6th Century Miraculous Wielders in the British Isles**

 **Name: Red Knight**

Real Name:Penelope

Miraculous: Ladybug

Notes: Historians would retool her as "Percival". Miraculous was stolen by a cousin at one point; forced to kill said cousin to retrieve the Miraculous. Solved the mystery of the Grail.

 **Name: Black Knight**

Real Name: ?

Miraculous: Black Cat

Notes: Known to be the Round Tables "Dark Enforcer", he was untouchable by the law, and often worked outside of it. Had a friendly rivalry with the Red Knight. Well known for killing corrupt nobles. Eventually killed by Mordred.

 **Name: Merlin**

Real Name: Merlin of Avalon

Miraculous: Butterfly

Notes: "Wizard". Eventually became the Great Guardian. Attempted to mentor other Miraculous Wielders. Had limited success. Fought the "Darkness" that nearly destroyed Avalon.

 **Name:** **Morgana Le Fay**

Real Name: Morgana Pendragon

Miraculous: Fox

Notes: Half-sister of Arthur. Originally apprenticed to Merlin. Eventually betrayed the other Miraculous Wielders for reasons unknown, and manipulated the events which caused the downfall of Arthur.

 **Name:** **King Arthur**

Real Name: Arthur Pendragon

Miraculous: Peacock

Notes: King of England. Studied under Merlin for a short time. Miraculous was hidden inside the hilt of Excalibur. Founder and Head of the Knights of the Round Table, and organization dedicated to aid the Miraculous Wielders against the mysterious "Darkness". Buried in the Lost Kingdom of Avalon. Secretly knew of and approved of the "affair" between Lancelot and Guinevere due to his own sterility.

 **Name: Lady of the Lake**

Real Name: Queen Viviane of Avalon

Miraculous: Turtle

Notes: Mentor to Merlin and Great Guardian. Forged Excalibur. Hid the Kingdom of Avalon from an unknown "Darkness" that invaded the British Isles in the 4th Century.

 **Name: ?**

Real Name: Guinevere Leodegrance

Miraculous: Bee

Notes: Guinevere was to receive the Bee Miraculous, but was framed alongside Lancelot by Mordred and Morgana for adultery before she could take on the responsibilities. Though King Arthur and the other Miraculous Wielders were aware of the set up, they were unable to defuse the situation and prove their innocence before the Round Table broke. Believed by romantics and historians to have lived the rest of her days in refuge at a Convent, she actually left with her husband to the Lost Kingdom of Avalon.


	5. EmmaNymph

Going to dump this here, because I don't know if/when I'll ever be able to use the idea.

* * *

Emma Agreste does not take prisoners. Her father's hard lines and jade eyes softened by her mother's stature and midnight hair,  
dressed fashionably in suits of her mother's own design (her personal favorite being an aqua/coral colored set), she makes for  
an intimidating figure, even as a teenager. While she can initially come off as harsh, appraising, and even rude at times, friends  
and family know that such impressions simply come from Emma's fierce loyalty and determination to do her best, and only her best.

Because Emma Agreste has a secret; two in fact:  
She is a superhero: Nymph. She is also a cripple.

Despite the efforts of both parents (her mother even going on strict bed rest in the final 3 months), Emma was simply "born with  
her legs in backwards". Much of the first two years of her life was spent in hospitals, trying to correct her terrible legs. It  
says something to both her tenure and her intellect in that her first word was "tibia". Though her father tried to prevent her as  
being as isolated as he was as a child, she was still more isolated than he liked out of medical necessity; wheelchair bound and  
only knowing the children of her parents' friends and family. Doctors said she would never walk.

At age 7, that changed. Feeling she was old enough, Marinette and Adrien revealed to Emma that they were the heroes Ladybug and  
Chat Noir. They also introduced her to Master Fu, who in turn, introduced her to Nooroo. It was friendship at first sight, and  
Emma became determined to prove to herself what she was really capable of. In spite of doctor expectations, her drive and physical  
therapy found her using crutches by 10, eventually being able to navigate Paris on foot using a pair of leg braces and a cane by 14.  
Her defiance of medical prediction has pushed her to expect the best out of herself and others, something she uses to make sure that  
any Champion she finds as Nymph will not let her down. While some complain that Nymph offers nothing but "Faustian bargains", no one  
can deny that her "forger's fire" methods ensure those who endure them come out all the better for it, while preventing any power  
she bestows from being abused.

As a civilian, Emma often wears three piece suits, leaving her hair loose around her shoulders, and with slightly loose slacks in  
order to discretely cover her leg braces. Her cane is nondescript and black, though it hides an emergency medical signal inside.  
Her father often jokes how much she resembles his own father whenever one of her braces lock up and leave her stiff until she can  
loosen the bolts. She aspires to become a medial engineer, but also has a hobby in botany, and is never without a notebook.

As the hero Nymph, her suit and cane remain, resembling that of Nooroo's former wielder, albeit with brighter colors. A scarf  
around her neck bears the Miraculous and has tails cascading almost down to the floor, resembling folded butterfly wings. The mask  
on her face reaches down to her cheek and up past her forehead in a butterfly silhouette, rather than the headscarf of past users.


End file.
